Divergent: Alternative Ending
by t.alexis12
Summary: The setting of this short story is set shortly after Four, Christina, and the rest of the group came to the compound, bringing back some of the people from their old place. The story starts from when Four and Christina are in the compound and met with the other group consists of Caleb and Cara. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO :D !


DIVERGENT SERIES FANFICTION

_The setting of this short story is set shortly after Four, Christina, and the rest of the group came to the compound, bringing back some of the people from their old place. The story starts from when Four and Christina are in the compound and met with the other group consists of Caleb and Cara. _

**_TOBIAS/FOUR POV_**

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly.

"Tris is not dead, but she is in a really bad shape. They are not sure if she will make it. She has two gunshot wounds to the chest" Caleb says.

It was the first time I noticed Caleb. He must have sneaked behind him without him noticing. He has blood dripping down his cheek. There are cuts and red marks that would surely turn to nasty bruises by sunrise.

"Where is she?" I say wanting to see for myself that she is alive.

"She is in the infirmary, they are performing surgery on her as we speak."

However, before Caleb could finish his sentence, I ran. I ran to the direction of the infirmary, wanting to see Tris. His Tris.

In the infirmary, he walks to the lady behind the reception desk.

"Tris." That is the only thing that he could say. His brain is doing overtime imagining all the possible situations that still await him; all the possible situations from the very best to the very worst, but mostly the worst. He pushes the thoughts from his head and repeats loudly. "TRIS"

The lady looks down to her computer and with what seems like forever says, "Are you a family member?"

"It's okay, Emily. I got him."

Tobias spins around wanting to know who responded to the question. Looking tired and defeated stands a man in purple attire with a white coat. Cold sweat drips down Tobias' back.

"Dead?" Tobias asks. That was the only thing he could say. The only word his mind was able to formulate.

The doctor says, "No she is not dead. We were able to remove the bullets in her chest. She is now in the recovery room. The next few hours would be critical." He smiles, a slow and tired smile. "She is a strong girl but she is not out of the woods yet."

"Can I see her?" Tobias asks as a small weight on his chest lifted.

"Sure. She is not awake but you can sit with her. She is in the room second from the left."

With that, Tobias mumbled his thanks and speed walk to Tris.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER!_**

"Tobias! I am fine. I am ready to go home! It's been weeks!" Tris says.

Tobias however would have none of it. He ignored Tris and continued asking series of questions to the doctor.

"Are you sure she is strong enough to go home? Is her wound healed? Did you double-check all her lab? Can she walk for extended period of time? How long until she can move around freely? Does she need to use the crutches 24/7?"

The doctor smiled and says, "She is ready to go home. She needs to take it easy for couple of weeks. No running, jumping, or climbing at least for the next two weeks. But other than that, she is ready to go home."

"See Tobias? I am fine and ready to go home." Tris says. "Please Tobias. I really just want to go home."

Tobias sighed. "Fine, but nothing funny. No more putting yourself at risk, okay?"

Tris smiled happily. "Promise! As long as I can get out of this room."

"Thanks doctor!" Tris says with a huge grin plastered on her face as she excitedly runs out the door of the room she has been confined to for the last couple weeks in a hurry.

"TRIS! Slowdown. No running!" Tobias yells.

Tris stops in her tracks and turns to face Tobias.

"I am sorry. I am just excited to be out of that room. So where to now?"

"Home?" Tobias says as a smile slowly takes over Tobias' face.

"Home!" Tris agrees, laughing as she sees for the first time in weeks, a true genuine smile on Tobias' face.

Tobias reached for Tris' hand and pulls her close. They walk slowly enjoying the moment, holding each other. Walking to their home, to their future.


End file.
